


When Can I See You Again?

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus don't know what they're doing, Alternate Universe, Confused!Alec, Confused!Magnus, Developing Relationship, Episode 1x10 This World Inverted, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Nerd!Izzy, Post - This World Inverted, Protective!Izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alternate universe from episode 10: This World Inverted. Alec likes Magnus but doesn’t know if Magnus feels the same way. Magnus likes Alec but won’t admit it because Alec is human and Magnus is a warlock. Izzy won’t stand for all this nonsense. Neither will Chairman Meow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Can I See You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series of short AU fics. Each one lends to AU Malec's relationship but you don’t have to read them all in order to follow along.
> 
> I kind of tried writing more angsty things…I’m still working on improving in that area because I just want AU Malec to be happy!
> 
> Title comes from the song When Can I See You Again? by Owl City

Magnus turned his phone to silent as he cleared off his table and pulled out his tarot cards. One of his oldest clients was stopping by for a consultation involving his love life. Magnus had helped Luke rearrange his whole life almost a year ago, he’d quit the police force and opened an old book store. Since then, Magnus saw him every few months. Of course, some of that was because Luke was a werewolf and Magnus, being a warlock, knew all about his…affliction. With so few Downworlder’s out and about these days, Magnus and Luke had formed a cautious sort of friendship.

That day, Luke was stopping by for another reading, knowing better than anyone that Magnus couldn’t see the future, but also trusting Magnus had much more powerful magic. Of course, Magnus was never giving up the secrets to his psychic readings.

Which brought him back to avoiding Alec’s phone calls as his phone buzzed with a text. They’d stayed up late the night after their date, talking on the phone. Magnus could no longer even remember everything they’d talked about, though they’d briefly breached the subject of bad TV and how horrible movies were the best kind of movies. Magnus had felt… _something_ that night. Had felt it since the moment Alec had sought him out at the institute party, but…

Magnus was a warlock, centuries old and just rediscovering his powers. He was more aware than ever before of his long life and the fact that Alec was a mundane. Magnus had learned long ago not to give his heart away. He’d also learned never to get attached, in any way, to a mundane.

So, like a child, he’d stopped answering Alec’s calls. It’d been almost a week and every day that passed without the younger man stopping by, surprising Magnus at his door, left Magnus feeling worse. Even if he would never admit it. Then again, there were a lot of things Magnus wouldn’t admit. Like, that he was afraid of feeling anything for the human boy. And that he was indeed feeling something, very strongly.

There was a hard knock against the door, causing Magnus to snap out of his thoughts. He firmly turned his thoughts away from Alec Lightwood as he went to answer the door.

***

Alec’s fingers ran back and forth across the leather bands on his wrist as he stared off into the distance. Izzy sat next to him at the round little table as they waited for Jace, who was currently working. Izzy was hyped up on too much caffeine, twisting her long hair into a complicated braid down the side of her head. Simon watched as if transfixed, a small endearing smile on his face, eyes only for his girlfriend. If Alec were paying attention, he’d feel sick watching the two of them.

As it was, Alec was too busy obsessively checking his phone. Magnus hadn’t called him, or replied to any of his texts, since the night of their date. Alec wasn’t used to his dates not calling him back.

Pulling the text thread up, he read through them all again, making sure he hadn’t been sounding too…clingy. But he’d limited himself to a few casual texts, no more than two a day… There was a sick feeling in his gut, making him wonder if he should just give up.

“Alec? Are you even paying attention?”

Alec glanced up at the sound of his sister’s voice, loud and right in his ear. Looking around, he noticed that Jace had finally joined them, a small battered notebook opened in front of him. They’d agreed to meet to arrange Clary’s surprise party and clearly Jace had taken it upon himself to make notes on it.

Alec blinked slowly before rolling his eyes. Simon smirked at him as Jace and Izzy shared another one of their “oh boy, Alec’s in love _again_ ” looks. Alec sighed, “Hmm? Of course. Lots of arty things. Big black and white cake. Something to do with Dracula brought to you by Simon. I think I can handle it,” he added as Jace straightened up, frowning like Alec clearly wasn’t taking this seriously enough.

Jace sighed, picking at the label on his water bottle. “I know you can, Alec. It just…has to be perfect. It’s her first birthday since we started dating…I can’t mess this up.”

“You mean _I_ can’t mess this up?” Alec replied.

Jace had the decency to look sheepish. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I’d trust you with my life, Alec. I’m sure you got this.” He nodded, mostly to himself, before standing back up. “Gotta get back to work.” He shared a high five awkward snap combo with Simon, something they’d been doing for as long as they’d known each other — a few years as they met at some party where Simon’s band was playing. Then Jace had introduced Simon to shy, nervous and nerdy Izzy, and the rest was history.

Alec had to look away as Simon moved closer to his sister, offering her one of his headphones. Isabelle shook her head, looking over at Alec.

“So?”

Alec drummed his fingers along the table. “So?” he replied when it became obvious she wasn’t going to let go of whatever she wanted to talk about.

The sun shone down brightly behind Isabelle, and Alec found himself longing for his empty, peaceful apartment. Or, better yet, the company of a certain palm reader.

“ _Soooo_ are you going to tell me what’s going on with you or not? You know I’m always here for you, Alec.”

Alec did know that, but this whole Magnus thing… It was so new to him. Not the dating thing the…not really dating thing. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. How he was supposed to get Magnus to talk to him, to go out with him. What if Magnus just didn’t like Alec that way? He’d never really had to consider it before, and he didn’t like the thought, or the feeling, it brought along with it; making his stomach sink and skin feel too tight.

So he told Isabelle. Simon watched with a thoughtful look on his face but Isabelle just laughed, rolling her eyes at him. “Poor big bro, finally found a guy who won’t just fall at your feet.”

“Jeez, Isabelle, way to make me feel better.” Alec retorted, but found himself smiling nonetheless.

“Maybe you should try to like…woo him,” Simon supplied, spinning his empty coffee cup around.

Alec blinked at the little hipster musician, debating how to reply before giving in. “Woo him?”

Simon shrugged, using his pointer finger to push his glasses up his nose. “Maybe…I don’t know. Maybe he’s not as…you know?”

Alec shook his head and Izzy laughed. “Not as openly, flauntingly gay as Alec?”

“Hey!” Alec started, but he had to admit, she had a point. Since he’d come out years ago, he’d never been shy about hiding it. Alec knew not everyone was the same.

“It’s just like planning a party…kind of.” Simon shrugged, before taking his empty cup up for a refill.

Isabelle threw her arm around Alec’s wide shoulders, resting her head on his arm. “Don’t worry, Alec. He’ll come around. You’re the best after all.”

***

Magnus was sweeping through the loft, waving his hands around idly as he repainted the walls from their burnt orange color to a deep purple. With another wave, his ratty brown couch turned to black leather. He did it more to have something to do than because he actually cared. The only things he left alone were the cat tree in the corner and his large dining room table. In the far corner, near his small mixing table — not drinks, potions — he set about expanding the room.

When he was done, he had twice the amount of space in his working area and was ready to set out to buy all the ingredients he hadn’t replenished in the last fifty years. Magnus grabbed his jacket while humming to himself. When he got back into the main room of his loft, his ears perked up as his phone started ringing. Not his cellphone, but his physic line that was reserved for over the phone readings.

“Magnus Bane,” he answered as he had a million times before. He’d been at this for a while now, he knew how to read people, how to see their deepest desires, how to convince them to go after those desires. It was…more of a game for him now than anything. The ones that called in though, they were the weirdest one. Usually men or women trying to figure out if their significant other was cheating on them. Did he look like a private investigator?

A soft laugh cut him off from his thoughts, made him freeze up in the best way possible.

“Alexander.” The name slipped out of Magnus’ mouth before Alec said anything, and Magnus could hear his breath catching for just a second before he was back, calm and cool as always.

“You never answered my question,” Alec said, a fake pout in his voice.

Magnus ran his fingers lightly over the wall as he walked around his loft, not seeing where he was going. Picturing Alec standing in the middle of his bedroom, mouth turned down in a frown. Magnus blinked slowly. “I didn’t?” he finally managed to blurt out.

Alec laughed again and Magnus couldn’t deny what that laugh did to him as a smile crossed his own face.

“No. So, when can I see you again?”

Magnus wanted to open his mouth, say right now. He couldn’t though. He couldn’t just fall for this mundane he barely knew; he couldn’t give in to the feelings mixing in his chest. Not yet. Not right now. He was just getting back his magic. He was a warlock. Not a mundane.

Magnus opened his mouth, hating the words that fell out.

***

Alec flopped back on his unmade bed, letting his phone fall from his fingers as Magnus’ words replayed in his head. “I’m sorry Alexander. I’d love to see you again I just…can’t do this right now.”

So Magnus wanted to see him but…wouldn’t?

Alec tried to understand, he really did, but he didn’t even know what there was to understand. Magnus had to feel the same…connection Alec felt, right? The one Alec had felt the moment he first saw Magnus, that went beyond Magnus’ breathtaking beauty to something Alec had never felt before.

God, he was turning into a sap. This wasn’t Alec. Alec was on to a new guy before the last one knew what hit him. Izzy was the gross romantic fall in love type. Ugh, he was turning into Jace! Jace, who used to burn through dates faster than Alec, then one — or two or three — looks at Clary and he was…whipped? Tamed? In _love_.

Alec groaned, flipping over to his stomach and burying his face in his blankets that smelled of detergent. After sulking for a few moments, he looked up, staring around his small, neat apartment. It was all one room, white walls that he’d draped colorful fabrics over. A tiny kitchen that really only had a coffee maker. A small TV with a sitting area, then his wardrobe and bed. Everything was a mess, nothing in its right place, and that too was not Alec. So he stood up to organize everything, knowing that would make him feel better.

When Isabelle walked in later, using her key instead of knocking, she found the apartment even more of a mess, with Alec spread out across his bed again, laptop resting on his stomach.

Isabelle stopped short in the doorway, eyes widening as she stared at her brother. She took a deep breath, smelling something rotten when normally it smelled like the vanilla candles he loved. Marching up to Alec, she grabbed the laptop from his hands, yanking it away as he feebly tried to grab it back.

Izzy glanced at the computer screen, shooting Alec worried glances as she clicked through his many open tabs.

Alec sighed, standing so Izzy couldn’t look down at him like that anymore. Like he was some little kid making a big mistake.

“What are you doing here, Iz?” he asked. Leaning over, he started grabbing the clothes spread out in a widening circle around his bed.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at him. “Um, you were supposed to meet us hours ago?” She sighed, setting the computer down as Alec looked at her with an expression that clearly said he had no idea what she was talking about. “You were going with Simon and I to see that new movie, then we were going to meet Jace and Clary at the club? Ring any bells?”

Alec shrugged, his mind was a little fuzzy at the moment and he couldn’t seem to remember anything. Or care about it.

“Come on, Alec. You just met this guy and now you’re stalking him? I don’t like what this is doing to you.” Izzy folded her arms across her chest, squinting at Alec through slightly smudged glasses.

Alec finished picking up all his clothes and then tossed them unceremoniously in his closet, something else he would normally never do. Alec was an organization freak, you didn’t want to get on his bad side when he was planning a party and you put the tables in the wrong order or, worst of all, put the fruit tray next to the desserts instead of the vegetables. Isabelle shivered just thinking about the death look Alec had perfected. His room was always spotless, his clothes hung carefully, in color order in his closet.

“Talk to me, Alec.”

“I am talking, Isabelle.”

Izzy sighed, flopping down on the unmade bed. She grabbed the laptop again, clicking on the video Alec had been obsessively watching.

“Don’t watch that, Izzy. It’s just Magnus’ stupid commercial.” Alec snapped, sitting on the bed behind her.

He didn’t get Magnus, and it was driving him insane. He didn’t get what was making him so crazy about the other man, and he didn’t get why Magnus kept pushing him away. Was he being weird and clingy? He’d never had that problem before.

Izzy snorted, watching the commercial again. “Bro, what have you gotten yourself into?”

Alec grabbed a pillow and attempted to smother himself as Isabelle’s laughter got louder and louder. Eventually, she closed the laptop and stretched out next to him, pulling the pillow away. She looked at him from behind her glasses, eyes full of concern. “I’m serious, Alec. What’s going on?”

Alec felt his chest getting oddly tight and blinked up at his white ceiling, looking past Izzy’s frizzing hair. “There’s not much on him online, you know? Just a website, some reviews. Apparently he’s really good at this whole…psychic reader thing. It’s like almost a life coach role from what I can tell. He finds out all these facts…or whatever. Things he shouldn’t be able to know, like how when you were young you loved old books. And then he…I don’t know; sees what will make you happiest. Everyone described it differently, strangely. I mean, how does someone even become a psychic reader? And the tarot cards…is it all a scam?”

Alec rambled on and on. All Isabelle could do was shrug. “I don’t know. But if it makes people happy, it can’t be a bad scam. But see, this is my point, you don’t even _know_ this guy.”

Alec shrugged, letting his eyes fall closed. Izzy was right, he’d learned more about him from an hour of Googling than the two nights they’d spent talking combined. Magnus kept glossing over his job but… Alec didn’t feel like he’d only spent a handful of hours with him, it felt more like…years.

“He’s…I don’t even know what he is. I don’t even know if he…likes me.”

Isabelle sighed again. “ _Alec_.”

Alec didn’t like feeling like he was. He’d never been so unsure of anything in his whole life.

Isabelle sat up, staring down at him.

“I mean, I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t like me…I’m kind of amazing,” Alec said, mustering up a self-satisfied smirk. “But…I just don’t know. Anything, apparently.”

Isabelle looked at her brother; his wide puppy dog eyes, the way his clothes were rumpled and his apartment a mess. Then, staring at him intently, she saw something she’d never seen before. She shook her head, realizing for one of only a handful of times how clueless he was.

“You really like this guy, don’t you?” Izzy sighed, running her fingers through Alec’s mussed hair.

Alec closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. Then: “Yeah. I don’t know why. But I do.”

Making up her mind, Isabelle stood up. “I’ll be back in an hour, clean up your mess, it will make you feel better.” Alec didn’t bother moving from his spot on his bed as the door closed behind Izzy.

***

Magnus was seriously getting tired of the endless knocks on his door. It used to be that he could time every knock that came with the person who would show up. Now, more and more knocks just kept coming. Magnus liked his life, neat and organized and predictable. Having his magic unlocked seemed to be quickly disrupting all of that. And in part, he liked that. He’d missed his magic, was more himself with it back. He liked the possibilities it’d already unlocked. But…couldn’t everyone just leave him alone?

“Yeeess?” He drawled, swinging the door open widely. He stared blankly at the girl before him for a few moments. He’d stepped back with a flourish after opening the door — damn alternate Clary for putting all these ideas into his head — and could only vaguely make out the girl’s face. She had long, dark hair in a braid down the side of her head, large glasses sitting crookedly on her face. She wore jeans and a gray Star Wars hoodie. Her arms were crossed, and, looking closer, Magnus found her bright eyes to be glaring at him.

“Can I help you?” he asked. His mind flashed back to the night at the institute. His eyes widened in recognition, this was the beautiful girl Alec had been talking to that night. Looking her up and down again, Magnus thought that she looked like the kind of person Alec should be calling all day.

Meanwhile, Isabelle was taking in Magnus from outside his door. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing there, but knew it was her job to put things right for Alec, and if this guy was making him so upset…well she’d just have to do something about that, wouldn’t she? Looking him up and down she could clearly see what had Alec so intrigued though the psychic tried to hide it, he was very beautiful. So much that, when Isabelle first saw him, she immediately felt inferior. Steeling herself, she leveled her best glare at him.

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood,” she finally said, extending her hand.

Magnus blinked, shocked. “Lightwood?” he asked, frowning. His mind was working slowly, putting the pieces together. As she stepped through the door, light falling across her sharp cheekbones and highlighting her dark hair, Magnus didn’t know how he hadn’t figured it out when he saw them standing together at the institute. “You’re Alexander’s sister?”

Isabelle frowned, “You call him Alexander? But Alec hates that.” Stepping into the room, she let her hand fall. “And yes, his sister. Obviously.”

Magnus frowned. “Well, I wouldn’t say obviously.” He rolled his eyes, turning to walk into his living room. Izzy shut the door and followed behind him.

“Ew.” Isabelle shivered, glaring at Magnus’ back. “Besides, I think it’s pretty obvious Alec is gay.”

Magnus shrugged. “You never know. I just figured he was some…I don’t know…freewheeling bisexual? I was…once. I think. Freewheeling that is. The bisexual still applies.”

Izzy frowned, shaking her head. “Were getting off topic.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware there was a topic.” Magnus smiled to himself, this feisty girl was clearly bringing out his sassier side – he paused for a moment to curse Clary once again, sassy? Magnus wasn’t sassy.

Magnus poured himself a cup of tea, the pot waiting for him on the table. He waved his hand in an inconspicuous way, quickly heating the water. “Tea?” he offered, turning to Isabelle who was watching him with a curious expression on her face.

“No thanks.”

Magnus shrugged, unconsciously deciding to just go along with whatever was happening.

“Look, I just have one question for you,” Isabelle started. She stormed up to the table, looking more threatening than Magnus would think a mundane dressed in a Star Wars hoodie could look. She leveled her eyes at him, eyes that reminded him uncomfortably of Alec’s. “Why are you torturing my brother?”

That made Magnus stop short, halfway to handing Isabelle a cup of tea. Gaze narrowed on her, his mind reeling. “Excuse me?” he stuttered, all his bravado failing under Isabelle’s piercing gaze.

“Do you or do you not like and have feelings for Alec?” The way she asked it, so straightforward, left Magnus searching for words again.

He suddenly felt guilty, when before he was sure he was doing nothing wrong. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? But Isabelle Lightwood was definitely looking at him as if he’d done something wrong.

Sure, Magnus had been blowing off Alec’s advances a little bit… Sure, he’d stayed up all night talking to him — twice — and let him buy him dinner. Then he’d...stopped answering his calls. But, Magnus was just busy. Besides, it’d only been one date. It didn’t mean anything.

But Magnus knew he was lying to himself. He hadn’t been completely sure it meant anything to Alexander, but he’d suspected, and it’d definitely meant something to Magnus.

Magnus swallowed thickly, bringing his gaze up to meet Isabelle’s. “Yes. I…like, Alexander.”

Magnus looked away, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Izzy was grinning and couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “Okay, then. We have things to discuss.” Isabelle sat down at the table, taking the teacup from Magnus’ hand. “First and foremost, you do anything, and I mean _anything_ , to hurt Alec and you’ll have me to answer too.”

Magnus shook his head, both amused and ashamed as he sat down across from the girl who dressed like a nerd, but clearly had the spirit of something much more dangerous.

“Now, talk to me. What’s going on with you and my brother?”

***

When Isabelle got back to Alec’s apartment, it was clear that cleaning hadn’t helped him feel any better. Everything was in order, even the closet, Izzy noticed, peeking in through the open door. His bed was made, but Alec was once again sprawled across it. Normally Alec wouldn’t be just laying around. He’d be working or, more than likely, out all night with Jace doing who knows what. Instead, he was disheveled looking and cuddling a pillow.

“You are pathetic, big brother.”

Alec looked up as Izzy strutted into the room, she was grinning unnaturally wide.

“What’s with you?” Alec sat up and feeling only slightly ashamed for lying in bed most the day sulking. He was Alec Lightwood, he could be doing anything, yet here he was, pining. Alec Lightwood didn’t pine.

Alec shook his head, no longer what he did and didn’t do.

Isabelle’s grin widened, taking on a predatory gleam. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Boasting herself up on the kitchen counter, she removed her glasses, wiping the lenses on her sweatshirt sleeve. She hummed under her breath.

Alec, worried now about just what she’d been doing, stood up, approaching her slowly. “What’d you do, Izzy?”

She shrugged, grabbing an apple from the basket of fruit next to her. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I have to leave soon; I’m meeting Simon at the comic store.”

Alec watched his sister closely, used to Izzy’s games and endless meddling.

She took a giant, crunching bite of the bright green apple, grinning at him the whole time. A few minutes passed when she looked pointedly to Alec’s cellphone, which he’d tossed on the couch earlier and never picked up again. “Might want to get that,” Izzy said, raising her eyebrows.

Alec frowned. By the time he’d crossed the small room, his phone had started ringing. With a last glance at Izzy, he slowly picked it up. Knowing who it would be, he didn’t bother glancing at the screen. He took a deep breath to settle the nerves that suddenly reared up in him.

When Alec answered the phone, a smile curved his mouth. “Hello?”

Isabelle smiled softly to herself as Alec’s face lit up. She studied him for a minute, hearing his laugh, watching as the smile never wavered, only grew brighter. The Alec she was used to was back, but more than that, Alec was always smiling and happy and confident but now… Izzy shivered to think it, but he was… She couldn’t think it; she wouldn’t describe her big brother as _glowing,_ but it was clear Magnus was good for him.

She just hoped Magnus didn’t let his doubts get to him. Didn’t ruin it. She really didn’t want to have to hurt him, but she would. Plus, she was starting to ship them.

Smiling to herself, Izzy slipped off the counter and out the door without Alec so much as glancing up, forgetting the whole world as he talked to Magnus.

***

The newfound braveness Magnus had discovered when Isabelle stopped by hadn’t yet left. While talking to Alexander, his mind was spinning, heart racing, and he kept finding himself smiling. As long as he talked to Alec, all his doubts were silenced, he just hoped he could leave them that way.

Really, why couldn’t he give it a shot? It’d been a long time since he left himself get close to a mundane but…he wouldn’t know until he tried.

Interrupting Alec in the middle of apologizing for his sister, Magnus was only a little bit nervous with his offer. “So, how about tomorrow?”

Alec remained silent for an endless minute where Magnus’ heartbeat was the only sound in the world. “Tomorrow?”

“You keep asking when you can see me again, how about tomorrow?”

Chairman Meow made a grumbling noise from his position across the room, like, _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and all the lovely comments! I’m still writing more AU Malec so keep an eye out! I'm going to try to get more writing/posting in before Tuesday's episode because who knows how wrecked I will be after it? So give me all your au prompts and requests.
> 
> Thank you, you lovely biscuits! =)


End file.
